90 Days
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Sam and Dean only have 90 days to adjust to a new world and learn about each other in way they've never learned about each other before...and can that knowledge even be taken back with them?; Sam/OC; Dean/OC
1. Effing Storm

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So when Kalli and I get together I swear pure genius flows between us—vain I'm sure but with all of the things I lost since I can't recover anything from my hard drive, I welcomed the new ideas and LOVE this story almost more than "Restless Heart Syndrome" but not entirely…it's very close though.**

**That being said this story is fun for us and don't get turned off by the Wincest and Destiel and Wincestiel comments—there is no actual Wincest in this story **_**or**_** Destiel **_**or**_** Wincestiel…you'll understand what I mean when you read it.**

**That being said this story is adult—hence the "M" rating.**

**There's lots of swearing, crude humor, sensuality and innuendo and it's not for young-ins.**

**There's also a smidge of sex and though not descriptive, I have to warn you.**

**Bold face is for what the boys say on the TV to differentiate…again you will understand when you read on.**

**So…ENJOY!**

****

Kalli and Kyla sat in the dark on their couch in their cozy condo as the rain beat against their windows. It was the perfect night to watch '_Supernatural_', so after grabbing some popcorn, cheesecake, cookie dough bites, starburst, twizzlers, salad and mashed potatoes, the two snuggled into the cushions and pressed 'play'. The familiar sounds of '_Monster at the End of This Book_' filled the room and the two smiled.

"**Uh…can I help you?"** The comic book salesman asked the boys, Kalli's and Kyla's giggling over Chuck's boxers dying down.

"**Sure hope so. Agents DeYoung and Shaw…just need to ask you a few questions."** Dean told him as he and Sam showed their fake FBI badges.

Kalli nodded. "And they're perverse, let me tell you."

"**Like what?"** The comic book nerd asked as Kalli had drowned out Sam with her deep dramatic voice.

"Like would you pay me to bang my brother?" Kyla asked in her own deep dramatic voice to mask Dean's words.

The guy gave Sam and Dean a look. **"Uh, I don't think so. Why?"**

"Cause I'm so horny. My eenie-weenie is like this." Kalli said in the deep mocking voice, holding up her pinky and then extending it. "Boing."

The two girls erupted into laughter as the rain beat down harder and a little static went across the TV screen. Kyla made a face and Kalli pointed out the window as the thunder cracked and lightening flashed across the sky. For now the episode was still playing and that was all that mattered, so Kalli popped some cookie dough bites into her mouth and Kyla set to unwrapping a starburst square to eat.

"I almost forgive him this episode you know? All sexy lying there in the shirt I wanna do him in, _reading_." Kyla said with a shrug as Dean laid on the motel bed reading 'Route 666'.

Kalli nodded. "Almost…God look at Sam's shirt! It's all button-up and red."

"**This is freakin' insane! How's this guy know all this stuff?"** Dean asked Sam.

"Duh, he watches you." Kalli said out loud and Kyla nodded.

"**Everything is in here—I mean **_**everything**_**. From the racist truck to…to me having sex—I'm full-frontal in here, dude. How come we haven't heard of them before?"** Dean asked getting up.

Kyla snorted. "Eric is a very private man."

"**They're pretty obscure—I mean almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05; the publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt." **Sam explained.

Kalli laughed loudly. "Yeah, no doubt cause of the writer's strike."

Kyla joined in the laughter and shoved popcorn into her mouth, looking up at more thunder. Kalli sighed loudly and went over to the window as the TV flickered once more and pulled back the curtains. It was just a storm but it was interfering with their unwind from long days.

"**The last one, 'No Rest for the Wicked' ends with you going to Hell."** Sam told his brother, Dean now looking at the laptop too as Kalli sat back down on the couch.

"**I reiterate: freaking insane. Oh, check this out—there's actually fans. Not many but still…did you read this?"** Dean asked.

Kyla rolled her eyes. "Duh, Dean—_Sam's_ the smart one."

"**Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot."** Dean pointed out.

Kalli laughed. "You would too if _your_ show started to tank."

"Total crap, right?" Kyla agreed.

Kalli nodded. "Like flush it down the toilet crap."

"**Yeah, well, screw you Simpatico: we lived it."** Dean said aloud.

"Whiney Bitch strikes again!" Kalli exclaimed and she and Kyla high-fived.

"**Keep on reading, it gets better**." Sam told his brother.

Kyla and Kalli both gave another annoyed grunt and paused the DVD to check our the window one more time. It was raining harder and there were puddles outside as the flickering got worse and worse.

"Should we stop?" Kyla asked, but Kalli shook her head so the two sat back down and started it up again.

"**There are Sam girls, Dean girls and…what's a slash fan?" **Dean asked Sam.

Kalli laughed loudly. "Don't pretend you don't know, Dean."

"**As in Sam slash Dean…together."** Sam explained.

"**Like together, together?"** Dean asked.

"**Yeah."** Sam answered with a small nod.

"**They do know we're brothers right?" **Dean asked with a look on his face.

Sam nodded again. **"Doesn't seem to matter."**

"Incest is the best! Keep it in the family!" Kyla and Kalli exclaimed playfully, pumping their fists into the air and laughing.

Dean made a face. **"Oh, come on that's just sick!"**

Right then, the lightening went across the sky one more time and hit the electrical jack the TV and all the equipment hooked up to it was plugged into and the TV made a weird noise before it turned off. Kyla and Kalli were both rather upset about the turn of events and cursed a litter as Sam and Dean paused a moment in their new surroundings.

"Oh great we just got smited for saying 'incest if the best'." Kalli said gloomily. "Cas thinks we're fuckers. 'Jesus doesn't like the word 'incest'—fuck you'!"

Kyla laughed. "Cas is just upset we're disrupting the Wincestiel party."

"We're just _borrowing_ Sam and Dean for a little while—Cas can have them back later." Kalli said with a shrug as the TV came back on. "See? He took _that_ as an apology!"

"Well I mean if he _wants_ Dean and his tiny—" Kyla began.

"—What the fuck is going on?" Sam asked out loud.

Kyla's ears perked up. "Sam just said 'fuck'."

Kalli raised an eyebrow. "What? That's not this episode! I don't see no Ghostfacers!"

Kyla giggled a little. "Mmm Ed and Harry."

"Fuck that shit." Kalli said in a matched happy tone.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, whoa, whoa—excuse me?"

The words caught Kalli's and Kyla's attention and they turned to face the two fictional hunters standing in their living room. They looked just as they had on screen—just hotter in person. Were they dreaming? What the fuck _was_ going on?

Kalli stood up. "What the—"

**Note: I have almost three chapters written already and it looks like this story is going to be really long—each chapter focuses on either an episode of the show or on Sam and Dean adjusting or both…plus this is kind of adult—this is your second warning. Also this story pokes fun at Kalli and Kyla just as much as it pokes fun at everything else…and includes a little venting and some things Kalli and I picked up on watching the seasons over…**


	2. Out of the TV? Really?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**And here's more randomness.**

**I've had this written for ages, just not typed up from my notebook.**

**=P**

**ENJOY!!**

**Same warnings apply:**

**There's lots of swearing, crude humor, sensuality and innuendo and it's not for young-ins.**

**There's also a smidge of sex and though not descriptive, I have to warn you.**

****

"Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles are standing in our living room!" Kyla exclaimed with a gasp. "I have to agree with Kalli: 'what the fuck'?"

Sam made a face. "All right…I think we all need to start over."

"Damn straight! It's called knocking!" Kalli exclaimed. "What if we had been naked or something?!"

"She's got a point—this is pervy!" Kyla agreed.

Dean and Sam let it sink in and then Dean chuckled a little and Sam smacked his arm. He knew his brother well enough to understand his thought process and it was _not_ going to help them here. What they needed to do was figure out where they were and who these girls were.

"You two get naked together a lot just sitting around and watching TV?" Dean asked with a laugh and sent a glare to Sam when Sam hit him again.

Kalli gave him a look. "Is this some kind of really sick and awesome joke? We all know that you're nothing like your character, Jensen."

Kyla nodded. "It's true—I expect something like that from 'Sex on Legs' here."

Dean made a face when Kyla pointed at Sam and Kalli made eyes at Sam at the same time. He was pretty sure he'd stumbled into some weird reality where Sam was the wanted one…that perplexed him a moment. Kyla's snorting laughter brought him out of it and he made a face at the looks Kalli and Kyla were throwing his way as Sam started over again.

"Let's try this a different way: how do you two know Cas?" Sam asked them.

Kalli nodded. "Definitely Jared—asking obvious and oblivious questions all hot-like."

"Do you guys just wanna watch with us? We have enough snacks." Kyla offered. "The joke is kind of tired and we're missing good parts."

Sam and Dean were still confused but they had no authority or power to stop the girls from sitting down. When Kalli pressed 'play', Sam was the first to go alert and he stared at the television, nudging his brother in the ribs. The girls were starting over for them and the title sequence had them both lost for words as they saw Chuck in his boxers.

"What? They made a movie about this or something?!" Dean exclaimed. "The books weren't enough?!"

Kyla made a face. "Cute Jensen, acting all confused—now we're trying to watch."

Sam nudged his brother hard when he saw the two of them on the screen and felt déjà vu and anxiety fill him. Dean found his mouth going dry and they both caught 'Starring Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles' go across the bottom of the screen. Whatever was going on, it was complicated and it sure as Hell wasn't good as far as they were concerned.

"By the way…we're not going to sugar coat our viewing habits just because you guys are here too." Kalli explained, sticking a Twizzler into her mouth.

"**Just need to ask you a few questions."** Dean on the screen told the comic book salesman as he and Sam showed their fake FBI badges.

Kalli beamed. "Oh, and they're dirty. Wanna hear them?"

"**Like what?"** The comic clerk asked the boys.

"Like would you be into letting me watch you and my brother? I'll pay you." Kyla replied over Dean's words.

The guy gave the boys a look. **"Uh, I don't think so. Why?"**

"Same reason as before—I have nothing going on downstairs but I'm horny beyond belief." Kalli replied.

Kyla laughed with her. "I know right? Look at Dean's hungry eyes there!"

"Please tell me we did _not_ get sent to Hell with _SLASH_ fans!!" Dean exclaimed suddenly. "And my downstairs is just fine!"

Kalli and Kyla turned to the boys, Dean visibly uncomfortable and Sam still trying to piece it all together. He knew there had to be a reason for it all…he just wasn't sure where to start looking until the thunder sounded. Then Sam was at the window and Kyla was standing up with a look on her face as Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you for real or just seriously annoying?" Kyla asked Dean cautiously.

Dean gave her a look. "Do I _look_ annoying to you?"

"Believe me you do _not_ want her to answer that." Kalli replied with a laugh, turning to see Sam at the window. "What are you looking for or at exactly?"

"She means you." Dean said, poking Sam in the shoulder.

Sam turned to Kyla and Kalli as lightening flashed across the sky, a quizzical look marking his brow. It was a long shot and wouldn't make any sense, but it was his only theory and he had to ask questions. He was programmed to understand things and he and Dean wanted to go back to what they were doing—finish their hunt.

The girls seemed harmless enough even though they were beyond cheeky and probably mentally disturbed, but not evil. Sam and Dean had seen enough evil in their days to know the difference, and with their obvious knowledge of what was going on, part of Sam trusted them. Besides, they seemed quite fond of Sam, so perhaps Sam could get something out of them.

"What happened before we got here?" Sam asked the two slowly. "I mean…what was going on before we showed?"

Kalli paused the TV. "Actually…the power surged before you two showed yourselves. Are you…are you trying to say you're really Sam and Dean Winchester? The act is old and yet you keep going."

"This is like some really bad old sci-fi movie." Dean said with a sigh. "Is that what you're getting at Sam?"

"Well…the power surged while they were watching their show—clearly about us—and now here we are." Sam told his brother with a shrug. "I mean weird even for us but any other explanations?"

"Yeah!" Dean exclaimed. "They're both demons!"

Kalli and Kyla were both up on their feet now, terrified of the notion that Sam and Dean thought they were demons—_IF_ they were Sam and Dean. On the one hand they weren't friends with Jared and Jensen by any means so them playing a prank on them was a ridiculous notion, but on the other hand it was more ridiculous to think that Sam and Dean had come out of the TV. Out in the real world, things like fictional characters popping out of the TV during electrical storms just didn't happen.

"Now hold on a minute!" Kalli told them forcefully.

Kyla nodded vigorously. "We're not gargling Holy Water or stepping in Devil's Traps or getting salt forced down our throats!"

"Hell our popcorn _has_ salt on it! Not like Demon Skank's fucking fries!" Kalli tacked on.

"Yeah and we don't flinch at the name 'Christo'!" Kyla pointed out.

Dean sighed in defeat. "Fine they're not demons…I still don't believe we came out of a damn TV!"

The four stared at each other and suddenly found themselves at a loss for words—which rarely happened for any of them. Sam and Dean _looked_ like Sam and Dean but out of the TV? Really? There had to be a better explanation and yet…the girls found themselves _wanting_ Sam and Dean to be real right out of the TV—it was _every_ SPN fan girls' fantasy in all reality.

"There's a way to know." Kalli said suddenly, shattering the silence.

Kyla sighed loudly. "Getting them all in the same room doesn't fly, Kalli—how do you suggest we get on set…oh…them. God, you'd think _I_ was the blonde one!"

Kalli laughed and rolled her eyes. "Easier still than going all the way to Vancouver is this: Jensen has a live interview tomorrow night so if hee's there, then we really do have Sam and Dean."

"You mean…we have to _stay_ here tonight?" Dean asked and then sighed when they nodded and Sam agreed.

Kalli smirked a little. "Oh and Sammy? There's room in between us on the couch."

**Note: More very soon! Feedback is always appreciated, and remember the warnings! =P**


End file.
